Pokedex Summit
by Graydarkness
Summary: Ash x Oak, one-shot, hard yaoi.


Pokedex Summit

**Pokedex** **Summit**

**Ash x Oak, one-shot, hard yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did… well, I don't.**

**Genre: Yaoi, man on man. Don't like it, then leave.**

**Rating: R, 18+. Please, if you're a minor, leave. If you don't you're reading at your own expense. **

**Couple: Ash x Oak**

**Other: If you are 18 or older, I hope you enjoy it…comments are welcomed too! Sorry for any mistakes. **

**--**

"Professor Oak?" Ash called at the door. "It's me, Ash."

"Come in, Ash." Oak said. Ash turned the knob and pushed the door opened. Oak was sitting behind his desk. He smiled at Ash.

"Hello Ash." Oak smiled.

"Hello, Professor Oak." Ash smiled. "It's good to see you. It's been a while."

"Pikachu…!" Pikachu agreed from Ash's shoulder.

"It has been a while." Oak smiled. He stood up and walked over to Ash. He looked at Ash's body closely. Ash just smiled, unaware of Oak's interest. "How old are you now, Ash?"

"13." Ash smiled.

"You've gotten taller." Oak nodded.

"Yeah." Ash reached into his pocket. "Um, here's my Pokedex."

"Thank you. I'll run it through the machine." Oak put Ash's Pokedex into a machine. Ash watched in curiosity as the machine whirled to life. Oak's thoughts, on the other hand, were not on the machine. He was thinking about the young man in the room, which was standing behind him. Oak came out of his thoughts.

"This might take a little while." Oak said. He walked over to the doors and locked them to make sure no one came in. Ash watched Oak, kind of curious at his unsure behavior. Ash walked over and grabbed Oak's shoulder. The professor looked at Ash.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Oak smiled. "Why?"

"I don't know." Ash shrugged. "You seem… quiet."

"Oh." Oak chuckled. "Just work. I've been a bit stressed, lately."

"Well, if they're anything I can do to help." Ash said.

Oak smiled. "Well, there is one thing."

"What?"

Oak cleared a spot on his desk. He motioned Ash to come over. Ash walked over. Oak grabbed Ash and sat him on the desk. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"This might feel weird. Don't worry, just go with it."

"Ok." Ash nodded.

Oak unbuttoned Ash's pants. He pulled them down to Ash's legs. Ash started to get off the table.

"What are you doing?" Ash cried.

"You trust me, don't you?" Oak asked.

"Of course." Ash muttered.

"Then trust me." Oak said. "I promise you'll like it."

"Ok…" Ash sat still. His heart started to thump fast as Oak pulled his white briefs down.

_Hmm… not hard,_ Oak observed. Oak looked at Ash curiously. Ash blushed slightly. He looked down, avoiding eyes contact. _I guess I'll have to take a detour. _Oak leaned in and kissed Ash's neck. Ash whimpered softly. He grabbed Oak's shoulders. He smiled at the tickling sensation Oak's hair made against his cheek.

"Professor…" Ash breathed.

Oak put his hands on either side of Ash's thighs. He continued kissing Ash's neck, making his way to Ash's lip. Oak paused at his cheek. Unable to hold off any longer he leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. The boy pulled back. His heart began beating faster. He put his hands on Oak's head. Oak leaned in. He pushed his tongue into Ash's mouth.

"Professor…" Ash whimpered, pulling away from Oak's lip.

"It's ok." Oak smiled. He put his hand under Ash's chin and pulled his face upward. "You said you trusted me, right? What's the matter?"

"I… scared." Ash admitted.

"Don't worry." Oak assured. He loosened his belt and pulled his pants down. He pulled his own underwear down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ash stared at the older man's erection. Ash felt his own cock begin to tense up. Oak pulled his shirt off. He was completely naked besides the white coat he wore.

"Ready?" Oak asked.

"Yeah." Ash whispered. Oak looked at Ash's cock. He got down on his knees and grabbed it. He wrapped his lip around it and began sucking. Ash grabbed Oak's hair and moaned. The pleasure was so intense. It hurt it felt so wonderful. Ash gritted his teeth together. He threw his head back and moaned. Oak felt the warm liquid from Ash splash into his mouth. Oak lapped it up. He continued sucking even after Ash's climax was over.

"Ah…" Ash sighed. He wiped his sweat forehead. "Is that it?" He asked.

"No…" Oak smiled. "But the other thing might hurt."

Ash liked at his erection. "Let's do it."

"What?" Oak cried.

"Let's do it." Ash said. "I want to. Let's go all the way."

Oak's horniness over took his mind. He nodded. He went over to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Get off the desk and lean over." Oak said as he applied it on himself. Ash got off and put his hands down on it. Oak walked over. He rubbed the lube in Ash's entrance. Ash shivered at the sensation. Then Oak pushed his finger in.

"Ah!" Ash cried.

Oak pushed in two more fingers. Then when he was done he pulled them out. He grabbed Ash's side. Ash felt his cock tap the rim of Ash's ass. He whined softly.

"Hurry…!" Ash cried. "Put it in me…!"

Professor Oak shoved into Ash. The teen cried out. He clawed the desk. Ash dropped his head and moaned. Oak looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Oak asked.

"Yes." Ash cried. "Go on…!"

Ash felt Oak thrust into him. Ash lifted his leg and moaned again. Oak was focused on going fast, but not hard. He didn't let the task disturb his enjoyment. He continued pushing and Ash continued moaning. The computer scanning Ash's Pokedex beeped, but the two didn't know. Ash felt drips of sweat and drool come from the Professor.

"Ah... harder..." Ash moaned.

The professor granted Ash's wish. His grip tightened on Ash's sides. He started hitting harder. Ash spread his legs opened wider. He felt Oak's grip tighten even more. He tensed up and his breathing shallowed. He went even harder. Ash jumped when Oak hit his soft spots. Oak hugged his arms around Ash's stomach. Ash felt warm liquid splash into him. The professor relaxed after a while. His breathing slowed.

"Oh, Ash…" Oak smiled. "That felt good…"

"Yeah." Ash sighed. "Let's do it again some time… ok…?"

"Of course…" Oak smiled, and he kissed Ash's cheek.

**--** **End ** **--**

I hope you liked it. I think I'm the first to write an Oak x Ash yaoi. I thought they're a cute couple. Anywho, until next time.


End file.
